Gimme' One More Chance
by Yuichi Toshiro
Summary: Sasuke yang dulu menolaknya mentah mentah, sekarang malah memohon minta satu kesempatan lagi! Akankah Sakura memberikannya? Atau memberikan pembalasan yang setimpal?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Gimme' One More Chance **

A Naruto Fanfiction by Azura Redstone

Warning : gaje, dan sedikit OOC

.

.  
.

Sakura sedang sibuk membereskan kamarnya. Sesekali dia memunguti benda benda masa lalu yang teronggok dibalik lemarinya, meja belajarnya, dan kolong kasurnya. Saat sedang membereskan lacinya, ia menemukan suatu benda yang merupakan kenangan tak terlupakan.

"Sasuke-kun…" dia memungut benda yang ternyata foto itu, dan mengelusnya perlahan, membersihkan debu yang menutupi wajah tampan Sasuke dan wajah cantik dirinya di foto.

"Foto ini membuatku makin mengingat masa lalu,kan..ini kan waktu Sasuke-kun ulang tahun.." gumam Sakura. Tanpa sadar, air matanya menetes ketika mengingat masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Di foto itu terpampang foto Sasuke dan dirinya waktu umur 7 tahun, saat pesta ulang tahunnya Sasuke.

.

.

_"Hiks..hiks..Sasuke-kun, aku benar benar mencintaimu! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" jerit Sakura. Tak peduli sudah beratus ratus tetes hujan membasahi dirinya. _

_"Aku tidak menyukaimu,dan aku sudah punya seseorang yang __**menungguku **__di Iwagakure. Dan kau tidak bisa—tidak akan pernah bisa merubah keputusanku." Jelas Sasuke._

_"Kumohon..Sasuke-kun! Jangan tinggalkan kami!" Sakura menjerit makin keras. _

_"Kau..menyebalkan," gumam Sasuke. _

_Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke menghilang dari tatapan mata Sakura, meninggalkan Sakura yang jatuh terduduk, sendirian. _

"Hosh! Hosh! Mimpi itu lagi! Kenapa sih memori itu tidak bisa hilang?" geram Sakura sambil menuju kamar mandi untuk segera mandi dan berangkat sekolah.

.

.

"Oii,Sakura-chaan!" panggil Naruto dari ujung lorong sekolah, mengejar Sakura .

"Ada apa,Naruto?" jawab Sakura memutar matanya bosan.

"Besok 23 Juli,kan?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Kau dan Hinata mau menikah? Kau akan mengadakan acara sunatan? Kau akan—" Naruto menggeleng dan menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Sakura sebentar.

"Psst! Bukan itu! Coba ingat ingat lagi, Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto.

Sakura mencoba meninjau memorinya lebih dalam. Akhirnya dia menemukan jawaban yang singkat, padat dan jelas. "Ulang tahunnya Sasuke..kun?"

"Yosh! Kau benar sekali,Sakura-chan! Dan kau tahu,Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme akan segera kembali kesini dan menemui kita pada saat ulang tahunnya!"

Iris hijau emerald Sakura membulat. Dia bukannya membenci Sasuke, namun dia belum siap untuk mengulang masa lalu.

"Kau..serius ?"

**To Be Continued **

_Ya ya, hari ini (28 September 2012) author ulang tahun. Jadi author bikin fanfic yang hubungannya soal ultah, ya, itung itung itu pajak ulang tahun lah ya. Huahhaahaha. XD *ditampolkarnabanyakanketawa* Maaf ya chapter satu pendek sekali._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gimme One More Chance _**

A Naruto Fanfiction By Azura Redstone

Chapter 2

Sekarang tepat tanggal 23 Juli. Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Naruto..

"Kyaaa! Cowok itu cakep sekali!"

"OOH..Astaga..manisnya seringainya!"

"Mau nggak ya dia jadi pacarku?"

"Mana mungkin mau jadi pacarmu! Sasuke-kuuun, jadilah pacarkuu!"

**-Sasuke telah kembali. **

Sakura hanya menahan napas melihat Sasuke ternyata termasuk bagian dari kelasnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Yoroshiku," ucap Sasuke santai sambil memasukkan tangan ke sakunya. Hampir semua murid perempuan mimisan melihat gaya coolnya, sementara para laki laki hanya sweatdrop karena pacarnya sudah kena tebaran pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak memperhatikan orang orang yang mengaguminya, ia hanya memperhatikan gadis dengan warna rambut yang sangat mencolok. Pink. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Haruno?

"Kau boleh duduk dimanapun kau inginkan,Sasuke..sama," kata Shizune menekankan kata 'sama'. Sakura terhenyak.

_'Kenapa shizune sensei memanggilnya dengan embel embel –sama? Memangnya dia itu siapa sih disini?' _pikir Sakura.

"Kalau begitu…" Sasuke mulai mendekatiku. "Aku mau duduk disini." Sasuke mengklaim tempat duduk Shiro, orang yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ti..tidak bisa,Shi..Shiro-kun sudah duluan duduk disini!" bantah Sakura dan menahan Shiro untuk tidak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"Shizune, aku harus mendapatkan **_apapun _**yang aku **inginkan**,kan?" Sasuke menyeringai. Shizune segera mendelik pada Shiro, seolah mengatakan, 'pergi dari situ,atau kau akan terbunuh!' .

Sasuke selalu dapat apa yang di**inginkannya**. Apalagi, sekarang ulang tahunnya. Pasti dia akan mendapat sesuatu yang lebih spesial lagi,kan?

"Sakura..**aku kembali**," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengucurkan keringat dingin dari pelipisnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyerap pelajaran apapun yang diberikan Shizune karena terlalu ketakutan pada mahluk sedingin es disampingnya.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Bel inilah yang dari tadi setengah mati ditunggui oleh Sakura. Dia segera membereskan seluruh isi tasnya, dan melesat keluar kelas, berjalan semampu yang ia bisa.

Sakura menunggu dijemput oleh kakaknya,Sasori. Tapi kenapa kali ini lama sekali jemputnya? Dia pun berdiri sejenak untuk merenggangkan otot otot bokongnya yang pegal,kelamaan duduk. Tapi..

_Hup! Srek! _Sakura mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Lagi. Sekolah masih ramai dengan anak anak yang baru selesai ekskul. Tapi ini sudah hampir pukul enam.

Seseorang segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura dari belakang, otomatis Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Sakura..kita bertemu lagi," desis seseorang bermata onyx di bahunya, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

"A..apa maumu Sasuke? Bukankah..bukankah kau sudah memiliki**_nya_**? Kau sudah punya orang yang menunggumu di Iwa? Kenapa kembali lagi kemari?" Mati matian Sakura menahan tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku,Sakura. Maaf. Waktu itu, Ayahku secara tidak sengaja membunuh ibunya Karin. Ayahnya Karin meminta tanggung jawab besar pada Ayahku, dengan cara mentunangkanku dengan Karin, kalau tidak Ayahku akan dihukum mati. Aku benar benar bimbang dengan pilihanku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu dan menyelamatkan Ayahku. Tapi, 3 tahun kemudian, kami menemukan kebenaran. Ibunya Karin sendiri yang bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan dirinya di depan mobil Ayahku. Dan saat itulah, aku merasa bebas dan..aku kembali kesini untuk.."

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan omong kosongnya,Sasuke! Kau mencintai Karin kan? Jujur saja!" jerit Sakura.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku hanya mencintaimu, maafkan aku. **_Give me one more chance, _**Sakura-chan!"

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan cintanya yang selama ini terpendam dan tidak bisa dihapuskan.

"Buktikan kalau kau mencintaiku." Ujar Sakura dengan tatapan menantang.

"Siapa takut? Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju gerombolan orang banyak.

"**SAKURA HARUNO, PLEASE, GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE. WILL YOU BE MINE?" **teriak Sasuke. Semua anak perempuan hampir pingsan dan mengepul, melihat pangeran tampan mereka sudah 'dicuri' oleh Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," kata Sakura, "menolak."

Sasuke langsung tersenyum sumringah dan menggendong Sakura bridal style. "HEY, SAKURA SEKARANG JADI MILIKKU!"

Seseorang menyeringai dibalik pintu . "Ah,akhirnya Sakura-chan berhasil memberikan kesempatan lagi pada teme, itu bagus! Dan sekarang, aku juga harus meniru teme untuk menyatakan cinta pada Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto.

**OWARI **

****"Omong omong Sasuke..selamat ulang tahun ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun padamu," gumam Sakura.

"Kau memberikan segalanya untukku, Sakura," senyum Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, tetap saja itu tidak cukup.."

"Maksudmu ap—mpph!" Sasuke mengunci bibir Sakura dan memagutnya panas.

Dan adegan selanjutnya? Saya tidak ingin membuat ini jadi rating M jadi… saya end-in yaa!

**THE END **

**_Gimana traktirannya? Wokesip kagak? Review review review yaa! XD _**


End file.
